


Sabes qué puedes intentar

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Talking, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Daiki querría poderse convencer del hecho que algo estuviera mal últimamente.Pero, cada vez, estaba obligado a corregirse.Las cosas, entre ellos, nunca habían estado bien.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Sabes qué puedes intentar

**Sabes qué puedes intentar**

Daiki querría poderse convencer del hecho que algo estuviera mal últimamente.

Pero, cada vez, estaba obligado a corregirse.

Las cosas, entre ellos, nunca habían estado bien.

No estaba simple establecer una relación, que cualquier tipo, con Kei.

El chico siempre era demasiado escurridizo, siempre demasiado perdido en su mundo para que alguien pudiera realmente entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Pero él nunca había renunciado; había pasado los últimos años tratando de seguir sus ritmos, la línea de sus pensamientos, nunca perdiendo ocasión de estar a su lado, hasta que el mayor también parecía haber abierto los ojos y haberse dado cuenta de él.

A Arioka siempre le había parecido que Kei hubiera tomado su historia pasivamente, como aceptando el hecho que Daiki lo amaba, nunca haciendo algo concreto para mostrarle lo mismo, pero nunca se había preocupado mucho por eso.

Dolía, pero se contentaba.

Porque estaba seguro que eso fuera el máximo que pudiera lograr de él, el máximo que Kei pudiera expresar.

Habían seguido delante de esa manera, viéndose cuando podían afuera del trabajo, con Daiki que trataba constantemente algo nuevo de que hablar, que trataba de llamar su atención en algo, que trataba de hacerlo abrir, de hacerlo hablar de sí.

Los resultados raramente eran satisfactorios, pero para él estaban suficientes las pequeñas conquistas, y seguía diciéndose que un día Kei iba a salir de su mundo y finalmente iba a darse cuenta de los que tenía alrededor.

Y siempre había sido seguro de eso, hasta que no había notado unos detalles que nunca habría querido ver.

La manera como Kei se había abierto, despacio. Como había empezado a tener los pies sobre la tierra, la manera como parecía cada día más racional.

Y como nada de eso era gracias a él.

Inoo nunca parecía escucharlo realmente cuando le hablaba, sólo lo miraba como si sus ojos fueran más allá de lo que estaba frente a él, como si al mismo tiempo estuviera pensado en algo diferente.

Cuando estaba con Yabu, no era así.

Lo escuchaba, como si fuera colgado a sus palabras.

Le respondía, y de esas respuestas se entendía que de verdad le interesaba lo que le había dicho el mayor.

Sus ojos estaban menos vacíos, se podía ver esa luz que nunca estaba allí cuando hablaba con Daiki.

Era algo que odiaba, así como sentía que iba a odiar a Yabu si hubiera seguido delante de esa manera.

Tenía que hablar con Kei.

Hablarle, y hacerlo escuchar por una vez.

Hablarle, y hacerle finalmente comprender que tenía diecisiete años, y que no podía seguir mucho tiempo ignorando los sentimientos ajenos, como si su indiferencia por el mundo fuera bastante a justificar el dolor que causaba.

Daiki sabía qué no lo hacía a propósito, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Era eso que quería que Kei entendiera.

Que no estaba a solas en su mundo, y que si no quería que él fuera parte de eso, si era a Yabu que quería, lo que podía aprender a amar, no estaba correcto seguir jugando con su corazón, como si al final no valiera nada.

~

Esa tarde había robado espacio por los compromisos del mayor, teniendo éxito de lograr de él una cita para ir a tomar algo juntos.

No pasaba muy a menudo, Kei siempre había tenido más compromisos que él con el Ya-Ya-yah y el hecho que fuera llamado más que todos los demás.

Trató de hacer callar ese tipo de pensamientos, mientras Kei frente a él miraba fijo el vaso de cola como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a beberlo.

“¿Kei?” le dijo, para llamar su atención.

El mayor levantó los ojos, y Daiki sintió como una punzada al corazón.

Estaban juntos desde hace meses, pero no se había acostumbrado a esos ojos, todavía no.

Sólo esperaba de tener más tiempo para hacerlo, o para tener éxito de cambiarlo, pero se sentía como si a su alrededor faltara el aire, como si ya no pudiera tener ocasiones y esa fuera la última que le quedaba.

“¿Qué, Dai-chan?” le preguntó, haciéndole una sonrisa, con su expresión distraída.

“Me hace falta hablar contigo, Kei. Tengo que decirte algo, y querría que me escuchara con cuidado.” le dijo, mordiéndose un labio y pensando en cuanto fuera equivocado pedir algo así tan directamente, cuando tendría que haber sido natural.

Pero quería a Kei, había _elegido_ de quererlo, y de aceptar sus límites y esas matices de él que lo hacían lo que era.

Lo vio asentir brevemente, pues se puso a hablar.

“Querría hablar de nosotros. Querría hablar del hecho que estamos juntos, porque... nunca lo hicimos. Yo te pedí si quisieras tratar de estar conmigo y tú me dijiste que sí, pero al final nunca expresaste lo que pensabas, o que...” suspiró, bajando la mirada para ya no ser obligado a fijarse en esos ojos que, lo concedía a Kei, se habían hecho curiosos. “O lo que efectivamente sentías por mí.” concluyó, e un murmurio.

El mayor extendió las manos, acercándolas a las suyas y empezando a trazar líneas imaginarias con los dedos en los dorsos.

Parecía absorto como siempre, pero Daiki tuvo como la sensación que hubiera algo diferente, que estuviera pensando en una respuesta de darle.

Pasaron los minutos, pero no tenía prisa.

Cuando finalmente contestó, Daiki se quedó escuchándolo como en contemplación.

“A mí me importa de ti, Dai-chan.” le dijo, despacio. “Y cuando me dijiste que querías tratar a estar conmigo, no tuve éxito de pensar ni en una buena razón para que decirte que no. Porque te aprecio, porque estoy bien contigo, porque desperdicias tiempo hablando conmigo y tratando de entenderme, mientras todos los demás siempre han renunciado a hacerlo.” le explicó, sonrojando un poco.

“Pero no me quieres, ¿verdad?” preguntó Arioka, la voz apenas oíble, mientras no tenía éxito de quitar los ojos de las manos de Kei todavía encima a las suyas.

Había algo íntimo en ese simple contacto, algo que le hacía aún más difícil decir esas palabras.

Quería poder fingir de no haber empezado a hablar, fingir que todo estuviera bien entre ellos, y pues quedarse en silencio disfrutando esa sensación, pero sabía que no iba a ser posible.

Porque luego se habrían encontrado en el mismo lugar que antes, de vuelta sin entenderse, de vuelta queriendo cosas diferentes.

Y Daiki tenía una _maldita_ necesidad de claridad, en ese momento.

“Sientes algo por Yabu, ¿verdad?” preguntó, en tono más firme que antes.

Quería saber, aunque iba a hacerle daño.

Quería saber, porque ya no podía quedarse en duda.

Quería saber, porque de lo contrario todo lo que había pasado durante esos meses con Kei no habría tenido sentido, habría sido su derrota, habría significado no haber comprendido el mayor, durante de todo ese tiempo.

Kei se salió los ojos por un segundo, antes de fruncir el entrecejo y dejar de mirarlo.

Esta vez, le tomó menos tiempo para contestar.

“Nunca fue mi intención engañarte, Daiki. Sólo, siempre pensé que lo que sentía por ti fuera el máximo que se pudiera sentir por un ser humano. Y seguí pensándolo por todo esto tiempo, hasta que...” se mordió un labio, volviendo a mirarlo. “Hasta que no me acerqué más a Yabu. Hasta que no descubrí que con él tengo éxito de sentir una felicidad que hasta ahora no conocía. Hasta que me di cuenta que hay una diferencia substancial entre el afecto que siento por ti y lo que tengo éxito de sentir por él, y créeme cuando te digo que hasta ese momento la diferencia nunca había sido clara para mí.” le dijo, en tono casi suplicante, tanto que Daiki casi tuvo gana de llorar por la énfasis de ese discurso, por cómo se estuviera esforzando de llevarlo a cabo, por cómo pareciera involucrado mientras hablaba de Yabu, de él, de amor, de afecto.

Un involucramiento que nunca había visto en él.

Despacio, retiró las manos de su toque.

“Te creo, Kei. Creo que no te hubieras dado cuenta de cómo podría ser diferente, creo que no quisieras engañarme... yo te creo, siempre.” suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un segundo. “Puedo saber cómo están diferentes amor y afecto porque desde el momento que te conocí tuve claro lo que sentía por ti. Y querrías poder seguir estando contigo, de verdad. Quiero oírte, estar a tu lado. Quiero seguir teniéndote la mano en la mía, y quiero seguir queriéndote.” dijo, y luego se puso improvisamente triste. “Pero no puedo obligarte a sentir lo mismo para mí, no cuando hay alguien que pueda hacerte más feliz que mí. Di el primer paso contigo, intenté, y sé que en tu manera tú también has intentado.” lo miró, vio que tenía los ojos húmedos, y luchó contra el instinto de levantarse de la mese e ir a su lado, de abrazarlo, de consolarlo. No era el momento correcto para hacerlo, y tal vez ya no iba a serlo, porque estaba consciente de estar a punto de perder ese derecho. “Ambos intentamos, y fracasamos. No hay nada más que podemos hacer, y no tiene sentido seguir luchando por algo que al final nunca ha existido, no por ambos, no en tu corazón.” suspiró, tratando de moderar sus reacciones y de sonreír al mayor, para no hacerle pesar culpas que, de hecho, no tenía. “Te quiero, Kei. Esto es lo que importa, al final.” terminó, y esta vez fue él a extender los brazos en la mesa para tomas las manos de Kei entre las suyas.

Ese contacto aparentemente fue demasiado por el mayor, que se puso a llorar suavemente.

“Lo siento, Dai-chan.” murmuró, entre las lágrimas.

Daiki no contestó, creyendo que sus manos que lo acariciaban fueran una respuesta suficiente.

Quería a Kei, y tal vez también había sido bueno a comprenderlo.

No quería renunciar en él, no del todo.

Iba a doler, pero quería tenerlo cerca aunque no pudiéndolo tocar, pero al menos verlo feliz; era mejor, al final, que poderlo tocar, abrazar, besar, y luego estar obligado a enfrentar ese vacío que era todo lo que el mayor tenía de ofrecerle.

Pero en lo que iba a pasar, iba a pensar luego.

Por los minutos siguientes, horas también si tuviera ocasión, no quería dejar ir las manos que estaba apretando.


End file.
